jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)
| birth_place = Gaitherburg, Maryland, United States | genre = Hip hop | occupation = | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2013–present | label = | associated_acts = }} Joseph "Joey" Yao Koffi (born on July 17, 1997), the infamous and most popular rapper, singer-songwriter, music producer, actor known as JackWorthyToppMartian (previously known as J-Weezy The Martian) or just known as JWTM for short. The way to pronounce JWTM is like this: "Jay-Dubb-Tee-Em". JWTM has been in lots of shows, movies, award ceremonies, music videos, and background film makings. JWTM's very first mixtape is called, Fast Kid Rapper (which had already been dropped January 18, 2015 after being long delayed), and it's first single is called: "Loud (Ultimate Cover)". He is currently in rap groups, Monstaa Piranhas and BOM Network. JWTM is playing the main characters, Victor Swensbox & Mike Swensbox, who are surprisingly twins from the upcoming 2017 movie, Vital Swarm. JWTM does a lot of songwriting not just himself but also for other artists. JWTM mostly writes for: B.o.B, One Republic, Maroon 5, Gym Class Heroes, Lupe Fiasco, the group he's in: BOM Network, New Beats EZ, Grand Protects Greatest, Drake, Lady Antebellum, Taylor Swift, Chris Brown, Lil-Rip, Big Sean, Nicki Minaj, Bow Wow, Outkast, Buggz, Monstaa' Piranhas, LMFAO, Far East Movement, 3OH!3, Katy Perry, Diggy, Nelly, Nelly Furtado, Outkast, Trey Songz, Usher, Mac Miller, Buggz & Trey Songz. Appearently, JWTM is also most known for collaborating with many people! It is almost impossible not to work with JWTM. JWTM is more of a gospel, soul, r&b, country, techno, hip-hop, indie, rap rock type of rapper and singer. JWTM has a multigenre personality. JWTM will soon star in a show called, Unnecessary Business, playing as a young Wale Folarin. Unnecessary Business will be directed by JoeySideFire and premiere in Spring 2013. The shows that JWTM has been in are Jacked 10: The Metaseries, S.A.P.E. Whole-Entire Series, Call A Doctor, Backpack Man, Captain Swirl, Captain Pants, and also Unnecessary Business. JWTM has also been known for many movies like: Joseph 10: The Unsafe, Joseph 10: The Huge Superwish, Joseph 10: A Vampire's Remedy, Joseph 10: The Movie (prod. by JoeySideFire), Vital Swarm (2012 or 2013), Amazing Cannon Project Movie, Cool Clananicks: True Movie, Bombs Away! (2013), SAPE: Unworthy Users (2013), Funny How That Works, Time And Space, Excuses For Three Weeks, The A.T.O.M.I.X.: Adventure Begins, Bound To Be Broken (2014), Phantom Possum (2014), Green Lantern Stel: Urge To Kill (2015), and much more movies. JWTM (as JoeySideFire) is the host of JoeySideFire's National Awards and mostly plays JoeySideFire videos there. JWTM is nicknamed "Joey-Martian" for occasional reasons only. JWTM mentions to produce and share an album with K'nann, and will be titled as It's Never Too Late for 2014. JWTM will shared an album named, Anger Management, with five amazing artists: Big Sean, J. Cole, LMFAO, OneRepublic, and lastly XV soon in 2015. Biography The full Biography of JWTM! Early Life, interests and further information JWTM was born in July 17, 1997. Justin-Trent Koffi (as Joseph Yao Koffi) had attended Chillum Elementary School for about 3 years. Justin-Trent Koffi loves watching Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, Teen Wolf, My Babysitter's A Vampire, Lab Rats, Everybody Hates Chris, Pair of Kings, Ultimate Spider-Man, and etc. Justin-Trent Koffi has an amazing talent at drawing (being an artist). Somewhere among this timeline, he switched into a different school named: Highland Elementary School where almost everybody knew him. Justin-Trent Koffi loves to mingle with new people. Justin-Trent has 3 older sisters, one older brother (who is older than the youngest sister), and two younger brothers (one of them is a baby), and a 1-year old nephew who's uncle is JWTM's baby brother, Lucas Ebeka. Justin-Trent Koffi went though the years of students being a Star Student (a student who is awarded for working so hard). Joseph Koffi is a friendly type of person. Almost nothing is surprising to him, just some things might be awkward. Justin-Trent got to visit fifth-grade classes during good behavior only. During the Valentine's Day program, people were asking him to dance and he did the Soulja Boy dance cause he had no idea how to start dancing. Justin-Trent Koffi adopted the identity of "J-Weezy", after realizing how bad he can't dance. turns out years later the name: "J-Weezy" was taken by a lot of people trying to be famous on YouTube then changed his name to "J-Weezy The Martian" J-Weezy The Martian has been influenced by rappers and singers like: Usher, Trey Songz, Bruno Mars & Chris Brown but J-Weezy The Martian doesn't like to cuss sayin, "Oh, i don't like to cuss in my songs...or even cuss at all. I might bleep out the cuss words that i say and actually say 'bleep' in my raps." So it clearly states that J-Weezy The Martian wouldn't cuss in his life or never ever cuss for the greater good. J-Weezy The Martian is rumored to be brothers with Lil-Tazz and mentioned to be cousins with Buggz. But J-Weezy The Martian thinks of Buggz as more than a cousin but a brother to him, which made J-Weezy The Martian & Buggz the heads of Kid Retro. J-Weezy The Martian likes to look at dance moves like the shuffle, jerk, and cat daddy before he finishes to practice doing it. J-Weezy likes to draw which gave him a pretty much non-stop active imagination to draw his own made-up characters. J-Weezy The Martian is mentioned to write songs collaborating with Enrique Iglesias with one of thier songs called "Wolverine", and not sure if they will continue collaborating for a legendary ep, mixtape, or album. J-Weezy In The Jacked 10 Metaseries Showmaking Process J-Weezy The Martian has open up with auditions to be in the Jacked 10 business, and also chose to play the main character, Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10, and made a perfect role for that character. J-Weezy The Martian started off as Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 in Jacked 10: The Metaseries, with the first show, Jacked Town, as an 8-year old Joseph Dylan Koffi and also carried the role of Textman, Wrenching Blur, & Rench Pal. 2013-14: Name change, Fast Kid Rapper (mixtape) and #EFTW Movie J-Weezy The Martian will open up his official 2013 summer tour, The Blow-Out Showdown Tour, and will perform his very first single "Stage Fright", from the first official studio mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. J-Weezy The Martian will release every single song from the mixtape into his JoeySideFire channel. Apparently, J-Weezy The Martian changed his rap name to "JWTM" which short for "JackWorthyToppMartian" which was shown in the "JWTM Loud Trailer" in JoeySideFire for Feb. 1, 2013. JWTM said that this will be his permenant rap name for a very longtime and that the mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper, originally has been delayed for Christmas 2013. According to studio issues, JWTM mentions that he didn't get to finish recording Fast Kid Rapper and will be dropped sometime 2014 since he got back into studio sessions. JWTM also mentioned that the "JWTM Flow Disease Marathon" on his JoeySideFire channel will be dropped early 2014. JWTM will be starring in a YouTube boxing movie called, "Excuses For Three Weeks" (also known as #EFTW Movie which was created and produced by him), in which co-stars: Buggz, Ace Spade, Drizzick, Danny "DJ Mega" Mejia and etc. 2014-present: Delays and improvements (Official & Final FKR Trailer) Another disappointing year (2014), JWTM had to delay his movie Excuses For Three Weeks until 2015 at first because the script had not been finished and working on Fast Kid Rapper originally postponed for Christmas Day, 2014. But as a sign, JWTM had been dropping some random Fast Kid Rapper tracks on his YouTube channel, JoeySideFire, to gain more attention of views to rise as a mainstream artist. Also, the final trailer of Fast Kid Rapper was posted on JoeySideFire on December 30, 2014. So in the trailer, it had revealed that the last delay for Fast Kid Rapper is January 18, 2015 through his label, Eligible Class Records. The random tracks that have dropped were: "Unexpected Party", "No Teasing", "Rebuild This Nation", "I'm Glowing", "Off Topic Office (FPM Cover)" and also the lastest one "Double Or Nothing". JWTM mentioned that soon "Been Working All Day" will be the last single off Fast Kid Rapper until the whole tape drops January 18 off his YouTube as one video. The tape will also be dropped January 18 on his Soundcloud, ReverbNation & Audiomack. JWTM will assiociate with RanksFilms soon to start recording the "Loud (Ultimate Cover)", mentioned the video is coming soon on his Instagram. JoeySideFire (JWTM on his YouTube channel) JWTM's Youtube name, JoeySideFire, is the most greatest ego of JWTM. JoeySideFire joined on October 3, 2011. JoeySideFire is currently on the JoeySideStep, for the "Get Silly Freestyle" which will come soon. JoeySideFire had to redo his videos and re-upload many of them at the same time while making new videos. JoeySideFire is currently writing his JWTM songs for the mixtape: Fast Kid Rapper. JoeySideFire made a second channel called "J.S.F. Alien Titan" and was made January 17, 2013. There is no uploaded videos for it yet. The "J.S.F. Alien Titan" channel will provide a lot of action videos, trailers, music videos and also specialized beats from JoeySideFire himself! The videos wont come until Summer 2013. Every year, JWTM changes his JoeySideFire photo. In 2011-12 photo, JoeySideFire is wearing a Orlando Magic hat. In 2013, he changed photos for the first time ever by putting a new photo of him in a Guess jacket and saluting with his left hand. In 2014, he had two photos: the main one he is wearing his original sweater, the black JoeySideFire sweater. The second 2014 pic: JoeySideFire is caught wearing his white sweater and the picture is written "Turn Up!" There is no 2015 picture just yet. There might also be two pictures this year, 2015. JoeySideFire has made huge improvements on YouTube (mentioned in JWTM's song, "3:00 AM In G-Burg") by setting up his videos: "Undercover (JSF Performance)" and "Brand New Hairdo!" JoeySideFire continues to grow his audience also by putting some of his friend, Tonio Ranks, songs on his page as well. This year 2015, Excuses For Three Weeks, will be dropped on the channel. Videos All of the videos inspired and made by JoeySideFire himself. * Drop It Like It's Hot (JoeySideFire) (2012) * Life Without Reality (Kid Retro) (2012) * * * Playlists 1'st Channel Playlists: Currently 17 playlists and 4 upcoming playlists for 2013 in the first channel. In the second channel is unknown. * The SideFire Playlist * EpicElectrical Playlist * Maybe It Will Rain Playlist * No Genre At All Playlist * Energy Rock Sound Playlist * JoeyMartian Playlist (2012) - The full playlist (200 videos). * Born To Be Famous Playlist (Season 1: 2012) - JoeySideFire at it's first season which has only 23 videos. "J.S.F. Sings Lighters (Re-Uploaded)" (first video ever made), "Drop It's Like It's Hot (JoeySideFire)", "How To Love (JoeySideFire)", "Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian - It's Official (Audio)", and etc. * Legendary Playlist' (Season 2: 2012-2013) - 26 videos. "Legendary (The OTIS Freestyle)" (first Legendary video), "J-Weezy The Martian & Lil-Rip - HYFR (Heck Yeah Flippin' Right)", "Just In Case I Left Shoutouts!", "This Is It (Moving Forward)", and etc. Upcoming videos (2012-2013): "Coconut Juice (J-Weezy The Martian)", "J-Weezy The Martian - Daydream (from Fast Kid Rapper)", "The J.S.F. Pass: Christmas Story" (Christmas 2012), "Robotic System (Brollax Has Been Created)" (2013), "The Evidence (Project)" (2013) and also "The Doors Snap Shut" (2013). * Stuck In A Subject Of Peace Playlist * Inspiration Playlist * West Side Drive Playlist * Chill Session Playlist * Ball So Hard Playlist * Freedom Playlist (2012) * Freedom (Part 2) Playlist (2012) * Extraterrestrial Playlist (2012) * JoeyMartian's Madness Playlist (2012) Future playlist: (2013) * Declared Attack Playlist' (Season 3: 2013) - Playlist is coming soon. 35 videos. Theme song will be used. JoeySideFire will use a new jacket. New characters will be introduced like: Xtreme McPhilly, DylanVonEvidence, and James Lovrokey. From the first video of the playlist, "Twin Brother Approval" (2013), JoeySideFire accepts J-Weezy The Martian as his twin brother. * Lion Crew vs. Tiger Clan Playlist (2013) - Based on The show "Lion Crew Vs. Tiger Clan" in it's first season. * JoeyMartian's Music Video Playlist (2013) - * Invention Convention Playlist (2013-15) - JoeySideFire (as Mergin Mistrivaii) shows the invention of the EZ Robots and more other inventions that are unknown at the moment. 2'nd Channel Playlists: coming soon in 2013... * * * * * J.S.F. Beats All of JoeySideFire beats that will be in his second channel, "J.S.F. Alien Titan", coming soon in 2013. * "Complicated" Add-On Type Beat (2013) - Fall 2013. * New Boyz/Drake/Tyga "Hard Drive" Type Beat (2013) * * * JoeySideFire (J-Weezy)'s Alter Egos JSF J-Weezy lives under a life of these alter egos. JoeySideFire is Justin-Trent Koffi's entertaining name. J-Weezy THE MARTIAN is Justin-Trent Koffi's actually stage name, even while being in Kid Retro. * Dobby Netch Sense (also known as Mister Sense) - J-Weezy alter ego of when he raps super fast or if he doesn't make sense he will say his most famous line: "I'm making it sense!!!" * James Lovrokey - The Attorney that has demon issues. * Justin-Trent Dawgg (J-Dogg) - He wears a dog-type of hand with fire on it. * Merrgin Mistriavii (Dr. Mistriavii) - When JSF J-Weezy is on his super smart inventor ways. Dr. Mistriavii is a scientist. * Broggermen Devlin Croman (a.k.a. Frankie Raww 6'8") - When JSF J-Weezy raps like Royce Da 5'9". Frankie Raww 6'8" is like the nerdy thug of J-Weezy alter egos. Broggerman created Frankie Raww 6'8" as the very first nerdy thug in existense. His most famous line: "I'm livin' that nerdy thug life!" * Adollax "Adam Drift" Summers - Adollax Summers is more of a techno DJ who renamed himself to "Adam Drift", the best designer in the world. His vision is world peace. * YoungProffit (pronounced Young Prophet) - info coming soon... * DylanVonEvidence (for short called D.V.E.) - info coming soon... * Dark Wroyall Goblin - Dark Wroyall Goblin is the villainous side of JWTM. He is also an enormous and villianous rapper but in a harmful and foul-language type of way. Mister Sense coming soon... James Loverkey coming soon... Artistry The Idea Of The Stage Name: JWTM choose this rap name because he thought of his favorite character, Jack (from the show Kickin' It) and Michael Jackson, and also because the "Worthy" part of his name means "trustworthy", "loyal", or "always destined for greatness". However, the "TM" in JWTM (that stands for ToppMartian), he thought of it because of Marvin The Martian (from Looney Tunes) and saying "Topp" means to be the best but like greater than just a king. Musical style, lyrical ability and inspirations: JWTM's main musical inspirations: Michael Jackson, Busta Rhymes, Kanye West, Usher, Kid Cudi, Trey Songz, J. Cole, Drake, Kendrick Lamar & The Weeknd. Kanye West is JWTM's favorite artist and dubs him as "the greatest artist to ever live" and also "the greatest example of a trendsetter". These are the main artists who inspired JWTM to bend, create and change vocal range (mostly Drake, Usher, Cudi & Kanye). He is also inspired by Lil Wayne, Royce Da 5'9", OutKast, Fugees, Mobb Deep, Wu-Tang Clan and "the best rapper alive:" Eminem. Many artists like Bone Thugs-N-Harmony, Brandy, Jhene Aiko, JAY-Z, Beyonce, Dwele, Pharrell, T-Pain, Akon, The-Dream, Jamie Foxx, John Legend, Mary J. Blige, Mariah Carey, Jill Scott, Erykah Badu, 2Pac, The Notorious B.I.G., Nas, Bryson Tiller, Tory Lanez, B.o.B, Miguel, Ty Dolla $ign, Wale, Eric Benet, Craig David, Mario, Marques Houston and etc have also inspired JWTM to be more diverse in sound. JWTM has also mentioned that in many ways that hearing himself improve all of his singing voices as he grows, also inspires him to rap. JWTM's musical style is usually hip-hop/R&B and underground rap music, however, he loves to think outside the box most of the time and quickly add genres like pop, electronic, trap, jazz, rock and etc. Because of these genres, it'll allows JWTM to write all of sorts of special lyrics like conscious rap ("Undercover," "G-Burg State of Mind," "3:00 AM In G-Burg") for example. Vocal style and lyrical themes: Being very diverse in sound and vocal patterns (easier for him because he occasionally impersonates others), he is normally a tenor but at times he's a baritone, falsetto, sopranista and sometimes bass as a singer. As a rapper, his rap vocals also expand in different key notes and pitches which was heavily inspired by Drake (by key) & Kanye West (by pitch). Filmography Shows Movies Discography Main Article: JoeySideFire's full discography JWTM mostly works as a producer named JoeySideFire and sometimes makes his own beats to use for his songs. JoeySideFire will start off creating at least 17 new produced beats for his 2'nd channel: "J.S.F.: Alien Titan". Working Solo: Studio Albums: * Superhero (2022) * Megabeast Project (TBA) * Lifting Freedom (TBA) * Staying Out Cooler * Rockin' Out Tonight * An iSituation * Grinding On The Loose Cannon * Jack Worthy Vs. Dark Wroyall * At My Home Again * Closer To The 10'th Rising Sun * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot 2 * Mr. Sense's Parking Lot 3 * West Side Drive * Green Smoke * JoeySideFire * The JoeyMarsh Band * Twinned 4' Life * Superhero 2: Being Supportive * ''Superhero 3: Hero Vs. Villain * Unknown Album (TBA) * Unknown Album (TBA) Playlist Projects or Greatest Hits Albums: * OUTTA THIN AIR. (greatest hits: April 1st, 2016) * Island Room Service: Common Sounds (2nd greatest hits: Winter 2018) * New Daily Funkshin' (playlist project: TBA 2019) Mixtapes: * Fast Kid Rapper (2015) * Let's Make A Toast (2019) * The Swaggin' Evolution (TBA) * Speed Chasing (TBA) * Innocent Sides (TBA) * Question Edgeless (TBA) * Blueberry Plus Bad Boppin' (TBA) * ''Heart Full Of Dreams (TBA) * Jack Worthy Killzone (TBA) * Fast Kid Rapper 2 (TBA) * JoeySideFire's Mixtape (Mega-Mixtape: TBA) * Good Luck On Friday The 13th (TBA) * I'm The Real Freddie Kreuger (TBA) * Who Is James Lovrokey? (TBA) * The Swaggin' Evolution 2: McPhilly's Way (TBA) '''The Legendary EP's': * Hard Drive (Christmas 2015) * MISCONCEPTION. (2018) * MARCH REVERSED. * ''Digital Difference (TBA 2018) * Re-Invented (TBA 2018) * Keep Me Company (TBA) * Electric Slideshow (TBA) Soundtrack albums: * SnapRapp Chat (OST) (2016) * EFTW Soundtrack (TBA) * Find Courage (Bound To Be Broken Soundtrack) (TBA) * Unknown new soundtrack Collaborative Work: Shared with Sporadic: * New Rivals (mixtape: TBA) * Skipping Time Over Everything (mixtape: TBA) * Third shared mixtape (TBA) * First shared album (TBA) Shared with Tonio Ranks: *''Time Comin' EP'' (hype EP: 2016) *''5-Song Madness'' (2nd EP: TBA) *''Unforgotten'' (mixtape: TBA) Shared With Ace Space * Lockdown (mixtape:TBA) * Second shared mixtape (TBA) * Amazement (album:TBA) As A Part of BOM Network * New Dimension (mixtape: TBA) * Unknown Mixtape (TBA) * Beginning Of The Best (album:TBA) * Unknown Album (TBA) Shared with Slice Scilla (rock band: Meadowjam Foxes): * The JAM Tape (EP: TBA 2016) Fictional Work: Shared with B.o.B & Outkast: * Based On Decision (mixtape:Fall 2013) * Only Made From Description (mixtape: Winter 2013) * Barbershop Was Banned (mixtape: Spring 2014) * The Funky Tribe (album: Summer 2014) * Dark Radar Road (album: TBA) Shared With Adele & Bruno Mars * Way Too Perfect For This World (album: 2014) * Unknown shared album (TBA) Shared with Chris Brown * Irrevelant (album:2013) Shared with Beyoncé & Ludacris * Yearning: The Unfortunate Values (album:2014 or 2015) * Unknown New JoeyMarsh/Beyonce/Ludacris Album (album:TBA) * Unknown New JoeyMarsh/Beyonce/Ludacris Album (album:TBA) Shared with 3OH!3 * Unbelievable Rising Rockstarr Swagg (album:2012 or Summer 2013) * Unknown New JoeyMarsh/3OH!3 Album (album:TBA) Shared with K'naan * Unknown JoeyMarsh/K'naan Mixtape (Fall 2013) * Unknown JoeyMarsh/K'naan Mixtape (TBA) * Unknown JoeyMarsh/K'naan Mixtape (TBA) * Unknown JoeyMarsh/K'naan Legendary EP (TBA) * It's Never Too Late (album:April 2014) Shared with David Guetta, Usher, Trey Songz, Trevor Jackson, & Diggy * Techno Sunset (mixtape:2015) * Unknown shared mixtape (TBA) * Unknown shared mixtape (TBA) * Alternative Controversy (album:2015 or 2016) Shared with Drake, Mac Miller, & Gym Class Heroes * Obligated (album:2013) * Unknown new shared album (TBA) Shared with Big Sean, J. Cole, LMFAO, One Republic, & XV * Anger Management (album:2015) * Unknown Big Sean/J.Cole/JoeyMarsh/LMFAO/OneRepublic/XV * Unknown Big Sean/J.Cole/JoeyMarsh/LMFAO/OneRepublic/XV Shared with Nicki Minaj as the group: Martian Minaj * The Amazing MARTIAN Minaj (2013) * Unknown New Martian Minaj Album * Unknown New Martian Minaj Album * Unknown New Martian Minaj Album Shared with Jennifer Hudson, John Legend, Ahmir & Linkin Park * Upcoming shared album (2016) * Upcoming shared mixtape (Early 2016) * Upcoming shared EP (2016) Shared with Busta Rhymes, Hopsin, Logic & Nelly * Upcoming shared mixtape (TBA) Shared with Busta Rhymes, DJ Khaled, Hopsin, Nelly, Timbaland, & Travis Barker * Upcoming shared mixtape * Upcoming shared EP As A Part of Grand Protects Greatest * Unknown Grand Protects Greatest's Mixtape (TBA) * Cool Story (album:2012) As A Part of Monstaa' Piranhas * Mixtape coming soon... * Album coming soon... As A Part of New Beats EZ * Odd Way To Relate (project album:2013) * Stabilized Ability (project album:TBA) * Unknown New Beats EZ Album (project album:TBA) * Unknown New Beats EZ Album (project album:TBA) * Unknown New Beats EZ Album (project album:TBA) Gallery JoeySideFire(J.S.F.).jpg|Promo pic of JoeySideFire while J.S.F. himself, shows his firepower. J-Weezy THE MARTIAN.jpg J-Weezy THE MARTIAN plays as Bunny Skypeholder.jpg J-Weezy The Martian chillin' with Buggz.jpg J.S.F. ALIEN TITAN.jpg|Promo picture of JoeySideFire's 2'nd Youtube channel: J.S.F.: ALIEN TITAN. J-Weezy THE MARTIAN as Joseph Dylan Koffi, the character.jpg Joey-Marsh's Motto At Tru' That Studios.jpg Adele & Bruno Mars gets to meet J-Weezy THE MARTIAN.jpg Justin-Trent with his flaming doghand.jpg|Justin-Trent evolving to "JT-Dogg". Bunny Skypeholder.jpg|The promo pic of J-Weezy The Martian playing Bunny Skypeholder.jpg Joseph Dylan Koffi with his starter 10 Omnitrix aliens.jpg|Promo Pic of Joseph Dylan (and his first 10 Omnitrix aliens) from Joseph 10: Season 1. Super Joseph, The Super Saiyan.jpg|Joseph Dylan introduces Super Joseph, the Super Saiyan. Super Joseph (The Super Saiyan) and his first 10 Super-Omnitrix aliens.jpg Bunny Skypeholder crushes on Blandgat Skeldra.jpg Bunny Skypeholder chillaxes with his best friend, Drenzel Melchop.jpg Xtreme McPhilly.jpg|Philly Johnson nicknames himself, "Xtreme McPhilly", who is J-Weezy THE MARTIAN's character and alter ego. Xtreme McPhilly's attempts to dance the shuffle.jpg Ronald Danden.jpg|J-Weezy The Martian as Ronald Danden, one of the Cosmic Ship Members in the movie, Bombs Away. Ronald Danden protecting Mike Danden.jpg|Ronald protects his older brother, Mike, from the movie Bombs Away! Vampire Joseph, The Warden Master.jpg|From the movie, Joseph 10: A Vampire's Remedy, Joseph is forced to turn into a vampire under spells and becomes The Warden Master. Joey-Martian's Alien SUPERHERO Suit.jpg|J-Weezy The Martian's costume as a Superhero. Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Rappers Category:Full-Casters Category:Artists Category:BOM Network Artists Category:BIDZ Artists Category:New Beats EZ Artists Category:Producers